1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a display system including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the radiation time of an organic light-emitting diode increases, its luminous efficiency may decrease. Also, the more an organic light-emitting diode is used, the more likely an after-image effect may be generated in a display panel.